Forever and Eternity
by tayababy
Summary: Alot has changed in 20 years. Set in 2036 after the conclusion of Aftermath. CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP!
1. The Shepherd Story

Ok, this is the sequel to Aftermath. Everything will be explained. The title comes from Aftermath chapter nineteen!

In twenty years, a lot has changed. Meredith and Derek now have an army of children, and for the sake of balance, have only just turned 51 and 56 respectively. And it is set in 2036.

After a very short email discussion with my friends, i have decided that this will be the real Forever and Eternity. I did originally write two chapter ones as the sequel, but this one seemed the best.

If anyone wants to read the other attempt, email me with you name and pen name and you can tell me if I should continue, becausee I think it could go somewhere.

But, here is the sequel to Aftermath.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned greys, I wouldnt be writing fanfic. I would tell them where to go and how to do it. enough said.

* * *

"Ethan, Emma, Amanda, Grace, Phillip, Joshua, Kathryn, Bailey and Beverly! Breakfast now; you have to go to school!"

17-year-old Emma Ashton Shepherd woke up, alone in her bedroom on the third floor of the Shepherd house, her mother's voice echoing throughout her head.

"Emma! That means you have to get up too!"

Damn. Her mother knew her too well.

"I'm coming!"

Emma dragged herself from her double bed and down the hall towards her twin brothers' room.

"Ethan. Get up," she mumbled, knocking on the door.

It didn't take long for him to appear, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I hate Tuesdays," he muttered. Emma only smiled. "Come on, we have to raise the rest of the troops."

Together, Emma and Ethan walked off to raise 15 year old Amanda and 13 year old Grace on the third floor, before collectively waking 11 year old Phillip, 7 year old Joshua, 5 year old Kathryn and 2 year old twins Bailey and Beverly.

In the kitchen, Meredith looked up from the newspaper she was reading to see the troop of children her and Derek had made. These none were the apples of their eyes.

"Morning guys," she said, accepting Bev into her arms from Emma.

"Good morning everyone," Derek said, kissing his wife before being handed his youngest son, Bailey, from his oldest, Ethan.

"Some brekky, mummy?" Katie asked, giving Meredith puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, munchkin," Mere smiled. "Why don't you hop up into your chair so I can get everyone some food?"

The usual scramble happened as Katie, Phil, Josh, Grace and Andy battled to get chairs at the kitchen table. Bev and Bailey were in their high chairs; and Em and Ethe bypassed the kitchen for the bathrooms.

"Hey, aren't you two going to eat?" Derek asked after the older twins.

"Dad, we're 17, we start school in 45 minutes and I have teachers to see. I'll get breakfast on my way to school," Emma yelled from the hall.

"We're going in separate cars today, too," Ethan added. "I have training tonight."

Derek sighed. "Fine; Em, just bring Andy and Grace home from school."

Emma kept walking, but raised her hand in recognition. "Yeah, yeah."

Meredith shook her head before returning her attention to the younger children.

"And don't forget to iron your uniforms!" Derek called after the twins.

* * *

Emma sat in her gold Honda Civic, sitting in the McDonalds drive-thru, waiting for her breakfast.

"Em? Did you hear me?"

Emma looked at the girl in the passenger's seat, her best friend Laura Wilson.

"What? Oh, Laurs, sorry, what were you saying?"

Laura looked at Emma.

"Have you been dreaming about Seattle again?"

Emma looked strangely at Laura.

"I couldn't sleep last night," she started.

"Hi, that's $5.85 thanks," the girl at the window said. Emma handed over the money. "And here you go. Have a good day."

Em smiled at the girl and drove off, eating before she had to be in class.

"So, what about Seattle this time?" Laura asked once they had reached the main road.

"Everything," Emma whispered. "Absolutely everything."

* * *

**Emma's Flashback. Seattle Grace Hospital, 12 years before, 2024 **

5 year old twins Emma and Ethan Shepherd ran down the corridors of Seattle Grace's surgical wing, playing a game of hide and seek with their cousins.

"Emma Shepherd! What do you think you are doing?"

The voice of Auntie Miranda disturbed the 'happy bubble' she had built up around herself.

"Hello Auntie Miranda," Emma whispered.

"Emma, I need you and Ethan to come with me. We need to grab your stuff and get out of here."

Bailey herded the Shepherd twins outside, both of which immediately ran off with the Karev children.

"Miranda! What's happening? Why have we been evacuated?" Derek Shepherd came out of the main hospital, Meredith next to him and their blind 8 year old daughter, Angela, in his arms.

"Code Black. The whole hospital's been evacuated."

**2 hours later **

The doctors were all assembled on the far side of the carpark, their cars forming a barrier around them.

Suddenly, Angie broke free from her mother's grasp and ran towards the hospital.

"Angie! Come back here!"

Everyone gathered just inside the line of cars, calling back Meredith and Derek's oldest daughter. The twins were playing with toys, and three year old Amanda and one year old Grace were in day care somewhere else.

Before anyone had a chance to run after the precious blonde girl, she reached the walls of the hospital. Just as it exploded into a million tiny pieces, taking Angela Elizabeth Shepherd with it.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Meredith screamed, collapsing into Derek's arms, both sobbing uncontrollably.

**One week later **

"Come on Emma! We're leaving now!"

Meredith shut the boot of her car, securing the last of their luggage.

Christina was standing next to her. "And I will send the furniture over tomorrow. But why Australia?"

Meredith wiped the teas from her eyes. "With Grace gone, and Angie dead, America holds too many memories. Plus, we already have jobs lined up in Brisbane."

Christina smiled, hugging Meredith.

"Don't forget to call, we'll visit next year, and I'll miss you."

Emma and Ethan started screaming as they were being strapped into their car seats.

"Great, a 16 hour flight halfway across the world with the terrible twins," she moaned.

As Meredith started her car, and Derek started his, Emma looked out the window to take one last look at their old house and the family they were leaving behind forever.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**Present time, Brisbane, Australia, 2036 **

"And I was remembering Seattle. The Code Black, having to leave, the barricade of cars, Angie, Angie running away, the hospital blowing up, Angie going with it. I remember moving from our house and out here. Mum and Dad had to build a new house…"

Emma sat in the driver's seat, still calmly driving her gold civic, even though her eyes were full of tears from the memories.

Laura sat in silence. It was the first time her bet friend had brought up her older sister and Seattle for a very long time. Too long.

"Do we really need to go to school today?" Laura asked eventually, breaking the silence.

"We're not wagging," was Emma's immediate response. "This year is too important for me to wag school, especially if I want to study medicine."

Laura sighed. "Oh well, off to school we go."

* * *

Doctor Meredith Shepherd walked into the Royal Brisbane Hospital with her twins hanging off each arm.

"Morning, Meredith," one of the Admin nurses greeted. Libby had taken an instant liking to the Shepherd family when they had moved across the world to re start their lives 12 years before.

"Morning, Libby," the neurosurgeon replied. "Do you know if Miss Emily is in yet at Day Care?"

Libby smiled warmly. "No, Em's not here yet, but if you like I can take care of Bailey and Beverly if you have somewhere to be."

Meredith was grateful this nurse was so nice and loved by the twins. "Thanks, I have a staff meeting in 5. You're a legend."

As the busy woman handed over the twins and began to rush away, Libby called out.

"And that's why we need a pay rise, us nurses!"

* * *

Derek walked into the conference room to see the majority of the surgical staff already there, listening to their Chief of Surgery Doctor, Adrianna Hastings.

"… and, last but not least, Marlene Watson, our head of Paediatrics, will be retiring at the end of the month, as will Patrick Westcott, head of Plastics, so I will be bringing in replacements for those two soon, and the two surgeons I have in mind will make RBH the best surgical hospital in the state, if not most of the country."

Meredith and Derek shared a strange look. Either one or both of them had a feeling they knew which surgeons Adrianna would be bringing in.

"So, if there's no more business to be brought up, this meeting is adjourned?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"Ok, then, dismissed."

The room slowly cleared as everyone returned to what they were doing or the patients they had to see, but the Shepherds stayed for a moment.

"Do you think she's brining Addie and Mark?" Meredith asked, slightly excited.

Derek shook his head. "I don't know. I think she might. Who else do we know of that is as good as them?"

Meredith stood silently for a minute.

"See," her husband replied, then kissed her cheek. "I gotta go; I have some patients to check on. See you later."

"Wait a minute!" she called.

Derek turned around just before he reached the door.

"When was the last time you hard from anyone in Seattle?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I talked to the Burke's last time you did. Why?"

Meredith took a deep breath. "I just have a feeling. Either something's wrong or someone is going to surprise me soon."

Before he could answer, Derek's pager went off. "Damn, emergency in 515. See you later."

He rushed out of the room, leaving a very puzzled Meredith behind. It had been five years since she had seen anyone from Seattle Grace and almost one since she had spoken to anyone there.

Time really had moved fast.

* * *

Ethan Alexander Shepherd walked into his English class at Brisbane State High School and was immediately apprehended by Mrs Potter, his teacher.

"Ethan Shepherd! How many times do I have to tell you to tuck your shirt in? Next time I see it out I'll tuck it in for you!"

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" he threw back, before sitting down in his seat. Ethan loved being Mr Popular in this class, and in the school for that matter.

He smirked back at the elderly teacher as his best friend Jack Murray sat down next to him. Both of them had their shirts untucked.

"Well, Ethan, since you're already in a talkative mood at this hour of the morning," the clock read 8.24 am, "why don't you begin the new topic of 'What You Leave Behind' with a story from Seattle."

Ethan gasped. Seattle. Not a name he wanted to hear that day. He realised the date, April 3rd, as the 12 year anniversary of the destruction of Seattle Grace.

"Mr Shepherd?" the teacher asked again.

Ethan looked at the woman's kind face. "OK, then, but I'll tell you now; it won't be a pretty story."

The teacher only nodded, and Ethan took a deep breath, ready to recount that horrible day.

"Well, as you all know, I moved to Brisbane when my twin, Emma, and I were five. We came from Seattle, Washington, on the west coast of America, where out parents worked as neurosurgeons, which they still are, at a hospital called Seattle Grace…"

* * *

**Ethan's Flashback. Seattle Grace Hospital, 12 years before, 2024 **

Ethan ran through the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital's surgical floor, playing with his five year old twin, Emma.

"Ethan Shepherd! Where do you think you are going?" The voice of Addison Montgomery-Sloan, his aunt, stopped the five year old in his tracks.

"Yes. Aunt Addie?" he asked as the cheeky grin on his face widened.

Addison smiled. She loved Ethan and Emma like they were her own children, not her ex-husbands.

"Ethe, Emmie, you need to stop playing and come outside with us."

"Hello, Aunt Miranda," Emma said, seeing her honorary aunt behind Addison.

"Come on, trouble twins, we have to go find mummy and daddy."

**2 hours later **

"The Code Black has risen out of control," Preston Burke said. "The hospital could blow at any minute."

Angela Shepherd, their eight year old sister, suddenly ran off from the barricade of cars at the end of the carpark.

"Angie! Come play with us!" Emma called after her blind older sister.

"Yeah, come and play, Angie!" Ethan repeated.

Angie kept running off towards the empty hospital, ignoring the calls of her siblings.

Meredith, Derek and the rest of their family turned around to see the eight year old approach the hospital doors.

"Angie! Come back here!" Meredith called, her voice full of desperation.

The young girl ignored the calls of her mother, trying to prove she could do something for herself, and walked through the open main doors of Seattle Grace exactly as the building blew up, taking everything with it, including Angie.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Meredith collapsed in her husband's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Angie," she sobbed, Derek crying with her.

Ethan and Emma hugged their parents, not completely understanding what had happened.

**One week later **

The car was packed, the house on the market, the kids in the car. The Shepherd family were leaving Seattle.

"But why do you have to leave and move halfway across the world to Australia?" Christina asked.

Meredith wiped the teas from her eyes. "With Grace gone, and Angie dead, America holds too many memories. Plus, we already have jobs lined up in Brisbane."

Christina smiled, hugging Meredith. "I know you'll have fun in Boston," Meredith whispered in her ear.

Christina laughed, then Meredith let go of her to hug Addison, Izzie and everyone else.

"We'll miss you!" she cried. "Don't forget to call, come and visit in a while!"

The Shepherd family sat in their cars and drove off to the airport, ready to leave their old life behind.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**Present time, Brisbane, Australia, 2036 **

The classroom was silent as Ethan finished telling his story about Seattle.

"The day we boarded the plane for Brisbane was the day I had to let Angie go. We had to build new lives here, and mum and dad already had jobs at RBH as neurosurgeons, so we had no choice."

Mrs Potter was unusually quiet. "What about all the people you left behind?"

Ethan sighed heavily; yet again he had to explain the twisted inner workings of his family.

"Well. My parents always wanted a big family. Dad grew up with four sisters, all who are married and have lots of kids. Mum grew up alone, her father left at a young age and her mother was never around. So when she became a surgical intern at Seattle Grace, the group she was put into became very close to each other, almost brothers and sisters. To avoid the long boring story about everyone, the Seattle Grace family consists of my parents, Meredith and Derek Shepherd, Preston and Christina Burke, Addison and Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey, Izzie and Alex Karev and Olivia and George O'Malley."

Mrs Potter looked at Ethan again. "Wow, you sure do have a big family. Are any of them going to be there for your formal or graduation?"

Ethan sighed yet again. "I only wish."

* * *

"Montana! What are you doing here?"

Amanda opened the front door of her house to see someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Andy! I brought the rest of the gang! And our parents are coming too! Where are your mum and dad?"

Amanda sighed. It was that moment that her mobile phone chose to ring, exhibiting the ring tone of the hospital.

"They're going to be late," she whispered.

Montana Isobel Sloan sat in the Shepherd's living room, her two younger sisters, 15 year old Georgia and 13 year old Indiana, playing with Josh and Katie on the floor.

"Hi! I'm home!" a voice called form the door linking the large garage to the rest of the house.

Ethan walked in, still in his school uniform, his school bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Ethe! Over here!" Andy called, drawing his attention to the living room.

"Where's mum and dad?" he asked, dropping his bag to raid the fridge for food.

"Running late," another voice said, one that didn't belong to his sister.

Ethan did a double take. "Montana?"

Montana stood up from the couch, her strong American accent drowning out the Shepherd's Australian one.

"Hey, Ethan," she greeted shyly, having liked him since they were young.

Ethan smiled. Montana Sloan was the only girl he had ever really had feelings for, other than his sisters, and knew he would marry her one day.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were still living in Florida?"

The happy look on Montana's face dropped at the mention of Florida.

"Remember those bushfires that ripped through Florida last month?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The Shepherds nodded.

"Well, our house was one of the ones that were destroyed. Luckily, we were already moved into our new house closer to the city and had most of our stuff, but everything else was destroyed. Mom was hurt and we lost everything."

Andy hugged her, trying to stop the older girl from crying.

"We're never going back. We're moving out here."


	2. The Sloan Story

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Grey's, I think you guys would know. My name is Emma, not Shonda!

Thank you to everyone who loved chapter one. On with chapter two.

Oh, and do you guys want the family tree now or after I do this family's story?

* * *

"Montana! You and Jake better not be up there alone again!"

Montana Isobel Sloan opened her eyes, breaking off the kiss she was sharing with her boyfriend Jake to yell back.

"Carly, should I tell Mom and Dad what you and Ryan get up to behind closed doors?" she yelled, knowing her older sister and boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, Ryan, did more on a normal day than she and Jake ever had.

The across-house screaming fight was broken off by the beeping of a car horn, alerting the occupants of the Sloan mansion that their parents were home.

"Girls! I hope you're all packed! We're leaving in two hours!" Mark yelled as he walked into their large kitchen, Addison following him.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Sloan," Ryan Peterson greeted.

Mark sighed. "Ryan, how many times have I told you, you have just about lived in this house since you turned seventeen, now you are both twenty-four, to call me Mark?"

Ryan chuckled. "Fine. Good afternoon, Mark, Addison," he said.

Addison smiled. "Good afternoon, Ryan. Are you helping us move tonight?"

Carly chuckled. "Is there anything wrong, darling?" Addison asked sweetly, staring her middle daughter in the eyes.

"No," she said, but started laughing as soon as Montana and Jake walked down the stair with sheepish grins on their faces. "I knew it," she whispered.

"Keep it to yourself, Carly, and help pack the cars. We leave for the new house in two hours," Mark said. "Where are Atta and Ari?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Atlanta went out with Chris, and Arizona went out with Adam. I think they took them to the new house with their stuff to grab a room together before we do," Montana said, diverting the attention from her and her boyfriend to the twins and their boyfriends.

Arizona had been dating Adam Burke since they were halfway through high school, and Christina had a bet going on how long it would be until he proposed.

Chris was the son of Miami Memorial's Chief of Surgery, Lachlan Reiner. Atlanta had been dating him since her senior year at high school. Christina also had a bet on how long it would be until he proposed. Addison wasn't surprised.

"I thought they had to work this weekend," Mark mumbled. "When the gang were interns, they never had weekends off."

"What about Georgia and Indiana? Aren't they supposed to be here too?" Addison enquired.

"I heard something about George staying at Beth's tonight before she goes back to school, and Indy already has her stuff packed for us while she's at school," Montana seemed to know everything.

"St Claire's boarding school wasn't your best idea, Mark," Addison countered before her husband could say anything. "We never see Indy or George any more."

"Oh, shut up," Carly injected. "You two fight too much over us. We know what it's like in boarding school, we know what the new house is like, and we know what it's like not to see our family often."

"Yeah," Montana spoke up. "When was the last time we saw anyone in New York, or Boston, or Chicago?"

"Or the Shepherds, for that matter?"

Everyone was surprised when Addison joined in the argument.

"What?" she asked. "I miss talking to Meredith everyday. And when was the last time we spoke to Ethan or Emma?"

Mark looked at the three Sloan women that were ganging up on him, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine; after we move in, we'll take a vacation; maybe Boston; maybe Chicago; maybe New York. I don't know where, but we will visit someone, somewhere."

* * *

"Shotgun this room! I so need my own bathroom!"

"Shut up you idiot, every bedroom has its own bathroom!"

Addison and Mark weren't surprised that Carly and Montana were already arguing over rooms, even though the best ones had already been taken by the twins.

"Don't forget to leave rooms for Indy and George!" Mark yelled out.

He laughed as Carly and Montana kept arguing.

"God, they make me feel young again," Addison muttered. "Come on, we still need to unpack."

"And I believe the house hasn't been christened yet…" Mark whispered seductively.

Addie and Mark ran up the stairs, giggling like teenagers, to 'christen' as much of the house as they could without being caught.

* * *

"Where is everyone?"

Atlanta and Arizona Sloan, both surgical interns at Miami General, were astonished at the emptiness of their house.

Though their family had only just moved in, there was no one home. The living room was littered with boxes, and the smallest of their entertainment systems was sitting on the floor, spread out everywhere.

"You'd think they'd all be here, after…"

Suddenly Arizona was cut off by the ringing or her cell phone in her pocket.

"Hello, Montana," she grinned without even bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Ari, you idiot, where the hell are you and Atta? Everyone is at the old house waiting for you!"

Atlanta grinned with her twin. "Hello, Monnie," she spoke, knowing how much that name annoyed her sister.

"Shut up, Atta. Don't worry about me, but one of you two turn on a TV and put it on ABC, there's something you have to see!"

Atta turned around to grab the nearest television remote, and automatically turned it on.

"… _and here we are, looking over the West Miami Hills district, where a bushfire is tearing rapidly through the dry bushland. It has been suspected that the fire was lit by arsonists, but we have no confirmed reports to show that. Already, several houses have been damaged by the fire, and all residents are urged to leave the area as soon as possible…"_

Arizona Meredith and Atlanta Christina Sloan stared open mouthed at the picture on the screen.

"We'll be right there," one of them muttered into the open cell phone, before turning the TV off and rushing out of the house.

* * *

"Do you guys need any help?" Arizona screamed, slamming her car door and running towards her family, most of which were dousing their house with water.

"Yeah, give us a hand over here!" their father called from the other side where he was trying to move the rubbish away from the side of the house.

Both twins ran over to help him, and soon the whole Sloan clan, with the notable exception of Indiana and Georgia and inclusion of Jake and Ryan.

Suddenly, the wind blew a few loose sparks in the direction of the house, and caught in the gutter, lighting the leaves and other junk caught in there.

One by one, the Sloan's noticed the small fire slowly spreading along the gutters. Once it had lit the first floor gutters alight, the fire spread across the rest of the house, and the people who had worked so hard to defend it just stood, watching in shock, as their house burned.

"I hope there's nothing of great importance in there," a voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a fireman in his yellow fireproof gear standing there, just watching the house.

"Why?" Addison asked, fearing the answer.

"Because there's nothing much we can do now. Even if we did manage to put the fire out, the structural damage would be so severe there would be nothing left to do but demolish the house and rebuild it."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the assembled family, and Addison started sobbing.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her body racking with sobs.

"What?" Mark asked, patting her back softly.

She looked up; the tears causing her perfect make up to run down her face. "There's something in there I still haven't taken out."

Mark looked at her strangely, as did the assembled children. "But everything should have gone today with the last van. What could you have possibly left in there?"

Addison Forbes Montgomery-Sloan looked into her husband's charismatic face. "Memories," she said simply. "Memories that I never want to lose."

Even the fireman was shocked as the world-renowned neo-natal surgeon ran inside the burning building and disappeared from sight within seconds.

Suddenly, the top stories of the Sloan mansion crumbled under the fire and collapsed, crushing the entryway where Addison was supposed to be standing.

"Addison!" Mark yelled; the only thing preventing him from rushing in after her was Atlanta and Arizona's strong grip.

Montana, Indy and George gathered around their father, who was still being subdued by his oldest daughters, and enveloped him in a loving hug.

"Hey! Can I get some help over here?"

Everone looked up to see a lone fireman exiting their crushed house, carrying a familiar figure in his arms, her long red hair trailing over his arm.

* * *

"I need an OR and an MRI stat!" Mark Sloan yelled as he ran into the Miami Memorial ER, a pair of paramedics following him pushing the gurney that housed his severely burned wife.

"Who the hell are you to be ordering my staff around?" the angry ER chief screamed as her routine was interrupted.

"Mark Sloan, Chief of Plastics, and I can have your job if you don't cooperate. Get me Trauma One, an OR and an MRI. I need two interns, plus Doctor Newbury from Cardio, Doctor Tanner from Neuro and Doctor Paulson from Plastics. Now!"

Nicole Hastings, the ER chief, huffed into a stance with her arms folded against her chest, staring Mark Sloan in the eye. "Fine," she eventually caved.

Mark sighed. "Thank you. Now, are you going to call the surgeons down or do I have to call my chief?"

Arizona, Atlanta, Carly, Montana, Indiana, Georgia, Ryan and Jake watched as Nicole caved again and summoned a nurse.

"Thank you," Mark said again. "Come on," he summoned his family.

* * *

"What… what happened?"

Mark jumped out of his chair, startled at the sound of Addison's voice.

"Addie, thank god you're awake," he breathed, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"What happened?" she asked again. "Mark, tell me what happened!"

"The bushfires, they reached the house and it caught on fire. You ran inside, mentioning something about memories you didn't want to lose. Just as you reached the entryway, the second and third floors collapsed, crushing the point where you were standing…" he trailed off, eyes full of tears. Addison pushed him to continue.

"A fireman rushed inside and brought you out over his shoulder. We rushed you to hospital; you underwent emergency surgery, and have only just woken up now…"

Addison stared into her husbands eyes, her own full of admiration and respect.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered in return, and moved over in her bed to allow room for Mark to lie next to her.

* * *

"Where are mom and dad?" Montana asked, seconds after walking into her hospital room and seeing that the bed she was supposed to be occupying empty.

Carly, Indiana, Georgia, Arizona and Atlanta stood just inside the door, all of them staring at the empty bed.

"Okay, Addison, today you can… where is Addison?" a nurse walked in to the room and stared at the bed in the same manner as her six daughters.

"I have a Doctor Adrianna Hastings from Royal Brisbane Hospital in Australia on the phone for Doctors Sloan," another nurse came rushing in. "Wait a minute, where are the Sloan's?"

Suddenly, Carly's cell phone began to ring in her pocket, making her and everyone else jump.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Carly?"_ the voice said over the line.

"Mom? Where the hell are you? Everyone's looking for you and dad!"

"_Carly, we're up in the nursery. If you guys…"_

Carly cut her mother off quickly. "Stay right there, we'll be there in a sec."

She closed the phone line and summoned her sisters and the nurses to the door.

"Tell Doctor Hastings she can wait a few minutes while we locate Addison and Mark," the first nurse muttered as she followed the girls out of the room.

* * *

"She's adorable," Addie cooed towards a baby girl through the nursery glass. "Makes me want to have another baby."

"Me too," Mark responded.

They stood there in silence for another minute or two until a large group hurried down the hall towards them.

"Doctor Sloan!" a nurse called.

"Yes," they responded at the same time.

"Addison, I have a Doctor Adrianna Hastings on the phone from the Royal Brisbane Hospital in Australia," she said, handing over the phone to the OB/GYN surgeon.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Addison paced back and forward in front of the nursery, negotiating terms with this Australian doctor.

"Well?" Mark asked almost twenty minutes later.

Addison sobbed. "There's nothing left in Miami anymore after the fire, and we've been offered positions in Brisbane. I intend to take them. Only Montana, Indy and George have to come; Carly, Atta and Ari can go wherever they want."

They all gasped.

"We're moving!" Montana screamed. "Halfway across the world!"

Addison put her hands up. "Wait a minute! I haven't told you the best part yet… RBH is where the Shepherds work; we'd be going to live with them for a while!"

The six Sloan girls stood with their mouths open staring at their mother.

* * *

Montana, Indiana and Georgia walked up to an unfamiliar front door, the one they were told was the Shepherd residence. By the tone of the neighbour's voice, they did not like the Shepherds that much.

Montana rang the doorbell once, and it wasn't long until the door was answered.

"Montana! What are you doing here?"

She smiled at the sight of 15 year old Amanda Shepherd.

"Andy! I brought the rest of the gang! And our parents are coming too! Where are your mum and dad?"

Amanda sighed. It was that moment that her mobile phone chose to ring, exhibiting the ring tone of the hospital.

"They're going to be late," she whispered.


	3. Family Tree

**Forever and Eternity**

Family Tree

Circa 2036

**Shepherd Family**

Meredith Shepherd (age 51) and Derek Shepherd (age 56)

Ethan Alexander Shepherd, age 17, born 28 June 2019

Emma Ashton Shepherd, age 17, born 28 June 2019

Amanda Imogen Shepherd, age 15, born 26 October 2021

Grace Naomi Shepherd, age 13, born 1 August 2023

Phillip George Shepherd, age 11, born 19 January 2025

Joshua Richard Shepherd, age 7, born 9 March 2029

Kathryn Addison Shepherd, age 5, born 4 July 2031

Bailey Preston Shepherd, age 2, born 10 February 2034

Beverly Isobel Shepherd, age 2, born 10 February 2034

**Sloan Family**

Addison Forbes Montgomery-Sloan (age 55) and Mark Sloan (age 56)

Arizona Meredith Sloan, age 29, born 14 May 2007

Atlanta Christina Sloan, age 29, born 14 May 2007

Carly Grace Sloan, age 24, born 9 April 2012

Montana Isobel Sloan, age 17, born 23 October 2019

Georgia Katherine Sloan, age 15, born 2 January 2021

Indiana Emerson Sloan, age 13, born 3 August 2023

**Burke Family**

Christina Burke (age 51) and Preston Burke (age 56)

Adam Preston Christopher Burke, age 29, born 22 June 2007

Bailey Melissa Burke, age 24, born 3 June 2012

Phoenix Miranda Burke, age 20, born 8 January 2016

Richard Maxwell Burke, age 14, born 12 December 2022

Kyle Jacob Burke, age 14, born 12 December 2022

**Karev Family**

Izzie Karev (age 51) and Alex Karev (age 52)

Evelyn Savannah Karev, age 20, born 31 March 2016

Anastasia Danielle Karev, age 17, born 30 April 2019

Fantasia Maddison Karev, age 17, born 30 April 2019

Felicity Rebecca Karev, age 9, born 7 November 2027

Alexander Karev Junior, age 4, born 11 May 2032

**O'Malley Family**

Olivia O'Malley (age 52) and George O'Malley (age 52)

Carolyn Hope O'Malley, age 20, born 4 January 2016 (previous marriage)

Alycia Elizabeth O'Malley, age 16, born 4 October 2020

Leah Bronwyn O'Malley, age 12, born 18 September 2024

Ashlee Brooke O'Malley, age 8, born 2 November 2028

Ok, so I would like some reviews. reviews would be nice. Very noce. have a good day because i'm not!


	4. Shep, Sloan, Shep, Sloan, FIRE!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Grey's, I think you guys would know. My name is Emma, not Shonda!

Here's chapter four. I wrote most of it in the middle of my Modern History class. Don't blame me if the beginning sucks!

Blame the Vietnam War video we were watching!

* * *

Meredith Shepherd ran down the corridor of Royal Brisbane Hospital's surgical wing in her blue scrubs, shouting at the nurses in her way to move.

"What have we got?" she asked, reaching the room she was paged to.

"Well, you took your time, Grey," a man's voice called. A familiar voice. Still, she sighed.

"I'm married now; I don't answer to…" she stopped. "Wait a minute," Meredith turned around.

"Meredith Grey. Well, long time no see, Dirty Mistress."

"Mark Sloan! What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's with me."

Meredith turned around to see Addison standing at the door. "Addison? What? Are you two the new heads of department Doctor Hastings hired?" She was shell shocked.

Mark pushed himself off the bed to hug his friend, his presence making it seem more real.

Addison, arms bandaged, gave her new best friend a tender hug.

"Great to see you again," she smiled.

"What happened to your arms?" Meredith asked.

Addison sighed again. "The Florida bushfires burnt down our house. I was burnt trying to save something."

"Save what?" Meredith was puzzled.

"This."

Addison brandished a small wooden box.

Meredith opened the box, surprised to see Addie's old wedding rings, a dozen or so small teeth and the last full family photo that was taken in Seattle.

"I can't believe you kept all of this," she whispered, her awestruck eyes falling upon the portrait.

The photo in which she held Angie in her hands.

Seeing her response to the photograph, Mark broke the silence.

"We really need to take a new one of those," he whispered. Meredith looked up.

"But what about the Christina and Preston? Or Izzie and Alex, George, Olivia, and all of their children? How do we get them together?"

Meredith sighed again. Addie and Mark joined her on the bed.

They sat in a small huddle, comforting each other, and before long, Meredith started crying.

Addison hugged her while Mark patted her back, and the trio cried together.

* * *

Derek Shepherd was getting worried. Meredith was supposed to meet him in the canteen half an hour ago, and she still wasn't there.

Frustrated, he pulled out his mobile phone to call hers.

"Hello?" a groggy male voice answered.

Derek seethed.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Meredith?"

Suddenly the voice sounded wide awake. "Derek, shut up. Mere's asleep. Come to 2119 but be quiet."

The neurosurgeon was still seething.

"Fine, but you better have your pants on when I get there," he answered, ending the call quickly.

Derek was already running towards 2119, wondering why the hell she would be asleep there, with another man, for heavens sake.

"Whatever happened to 'forever and eternity'?" he muttered.

Silently seething, he passed through the open door, ready to kill the man, but stopped when he saw who was on the bed.

Meredith was lying there, curled up in someone's arms, but they weren't a man's. She was asleep with Addison.

The two were peacefully cuddled together, and Mark half asleep in an adjoining chair.

"What the… Derek?" Mark woke up to see his own best friend standing speechless in the doorway.

Instantly, Derek's anger settled.

"Mark! What are you and Addie doing here?"

Mark took a deep breath before answering. "We were called by a Doctor Adrianna Hastings last week, and offered a couple of positions here. You're looking at the new heads of Plastics and Paediatric Surgery."

As Mark stopped, the pair of sleeping women on the bed moved around before sitting up.

"Derek?" Meredith asked, still half asleep. "Addie's here, Derek. Mark too."

Derek smiled at his wife. "Yeah, Mere; and have you seen the time? We should pick up the little twins and go home."

"Where are you two staying?" Meredith asked the Sloan's.

Addison sighed. "We only flew in this afternoon. Carly took Indy and George to your place and we came here to meet with Dr Hastings while you were in surgery."

Meredith lifted herself off the bed, with the help of Derek, and the four of them stood together in room 2119.

"You can stay with us, we have plenty of room," Meredith said, her eyes not leaving Addison's. "I know our kids will love spending time with yours, and we haven't seen each other for so long, so you're more than welcome."

Mark and Addison smiled warmly at their best friends, their rescuers. "Thank you so much. Now lets go meet your, what was it, 'little twins'?

Derek smiled and Meredith giggled. "Yeah, Bailey and Beverly are our youngest, and their twins. So Ethan and Emma suggested we call them 'little twins' and 'big twins' to separate them easier."

It was Mark's turn to laugh this time, and together the foursome walked out of the room and off to the elevator.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, revealing the admin floor, the only four passengers were overwhelmed with the loud fire alarm.

"What's happening?" Mark asked, watching all the people rush around. 'What is there that's important on the admin floor?"

Meredith gasped and ran out. "The day care centre! We have to get the twins!"

Sharing a panicked look, Derek, Mark and Addison ran off after Meredith, knowing she didn't deserve to lose more children after having already lost three.

Meredith kept running towards the centre, but was stopped just as she reached the admin desk.

"Doctor Shepherd!"

Meredith turned around, annoyed that she was being stopped by some incompetent nurse.

"Yes, Nurse Gemma?" she asked, clearly not happy with the interruption.

"Doctor Shepherd, Miss Emily told me to tell you that she had Bailey and Beverly out in the carpark with all the other children…"

Meredith didn't even let the nurse finish what she was saying, already hurrying off towards the evacuation point she knew her two year olds would be safe at.

Addison and Mark ran towards the fire evacuation meeting point, leaving Derek on his mobile phone calling home.

"Meredith!" Mark called after the frantic woman.

Meredith Shepherd kept running, only stopping once she had reached Miss Emily and the class of children; including her two.

Reaching Miss Emily's group, Mark and Addison were out of breath, but still began checking the young children for injuries.

"What happened?" Meredith asked, once Bailey had been cleared and Beverly was being hugged by her aunt.

"Some idiot dropped a cigarette butt into a pot plant and it caught alight. Little Maddison Ashman was the one who found it; luckily she wasn't burnt!"

Meredith let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

"Thank you so much for looking after them," she breathed, taking Beverly in her other arm from Addison.

"Mere! Are the twins all right?" Derek called form behind her, shutting his mobile phone after ending the call.

His wife, holding a twin in each arm, turned to face him, her face tired but smiling. "They're fine. How's everyone else?"

Derek sighed. "I couldn't get through to Ethan, Emma or Amanda; they all have their phones on silent or aren't answering."

Meredith handed one of the twins to him, sighing in frustration.

"Why don't we surprise them?" Addie suggested. "Our troop will probably be there already but that won't matter."

"Yeah, and we'll order some take out before we leave; I don't know about you but I can't be bothered cooking tonight."

"Wait a minute…" Mark exclaimed. "You can cook?"

Mere turned around to face McSteamy.

"How do you think I raised nine children, Mark? On fast food? No, I learnt to cook while I was pregnant with Grace, which was not long after we moved out here. And the kids all played sport or danced or something when they were young, some still do, so I know how to raise my children."

Mark sighed. "Sorry, Mere, Just, the last time you cooked something for me I ended up with food poisoning, and Derek wasn't much better!"

Meredith laughed at the comment. "Yeah, whoever thought making chocolate cake would be that dangerous? That's what we have Izzie for."

Her last comment silenced the four. Their Seattle family was so far apart it wasn't funny.

"Yeah, Izzie made great chocolate cake," Addison whispered.

"We really need to get everyone together again, for old time's sake," Derek responded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Seven of the nine Shepherd children and three of the Sloan girls were gathered in the spacious living room, all plotting feverishly when they heard the automatic garage door open.

"Mum's home!" Kathryn yelled, running towards the kitchen door.

"Someone stop her!" Emma called, not looking up from the paper she was writing on.

The closest person to Katie, Indiana Sloan, grabbed the 5 year old, stopping her just as the door opened, revealing not only Meredith, but Derek, Addison, Mark and the little twins.

"Aunt Addison!" Emma yelled, noticing the red-head at the door with her parents.

Emma, out of all the Shepherds, was the child most like Addison Sloan. Her straight brown hair always beautifully styled, makeup perfect, manicure maintained and branded clothing sitting perfectly on her slim figure. But her personality came from her mother; down-to-earth, fun, mischievous and smart.

"Hey, Emmabear," Addison greeted, knowing her protégé loved the nickname.

Emma was the first female Shepherd Addison had the chance to spoil, and she did it not out of obligation to her ex-husband and his wife, but because Addie could see Em following in her footsteps.

"What took you so long?" Ethan called out, trying to break the private moment the women were having.

"There was a fire at the hospital," his mum replied. "We…"

"No," Ethan interrupted. "What took you so long to finally drag yourselves out here?"

Mark laughed at his bluntness. "Well, man, it's not always that easy. Atlanta and Arizona are still in Miami, doing their surgical internships, and Carly is in New York with her fiancé and she's still studying, and we only left because your parents' boss actually offered us jobs with them."

Ethan sighed. "You will be staying, though? I graduate in November. I expect the _whole_ family to be there, and I mean everyone."

Derek chuckled at his son. "Well, Ethan, we'll see about that. But it has been a while since we've seen everyone, hasn't it?"

Ethan and Emma, as well as every other child old enough to understand the underlying meaning of what he was saying, looked at their father, or uncle, strangely.

"Reunion?" Andy asked. "George and Olivia; Christina and Preston; Izzie and Alex; Miranda and Tucker; AND their kids? All here?"

The four adults had the guiltiest looks on their faces.

"I knew it. You're all too smart for your own good."

* * *

Ok, I'm trying a whole 'colour' thing here. If it doesn't work, still REVIEW anyway.

Next chapter will be George and Olivia's story.

Obviously, the colour thing didn't work


	5. O'Malley Anatomy

**Disclaimer:** I barely own my car, how can I own Grey's?

I had a review asking for the George and Olivia story, then after the end of the last chapter, I had an idea. The inspiration for this chapter came at the worst time; you don't want to know when. By the way, it is not nurse Olivia, she is a different person.

* * *

She felt strange sitting in the cab, travelling on the left side of the road instead of the right.

She looked out the window, watching the views of the airport go by; random buildings she didn't recognize from photos blaring in the streetlights; half-drunk people wandering not-so-straight along the footpaths.

The woman turned her sad face to the torn, wrinkled piece of paper in her hands; a piece of paper that had been given to her, what seemed like a million years ago, only yesterday; and had propelled her halfway across the world.

"Where to, ma'am?" the taxi driver asked in a bored voice.

"Here," she half-whispered, half-sobbed, handing over the piece of paper with an address on it.

"No problem," he replied, handing the paper back before taking a sharp left turn to follow a different road.

The woman returned to staring back at the paper her parents' Chief of Surgery had given her the day before, when she was still in Seattle. She remembered what Miranda Bailey had said about her 'rescue mission'.

"_Carolyn, nothing can help George now; Izzie being here made him worse, your stepmother and sisters are doing more harm than good. I don't know how much of your father will be left for Meredith to salvage. After the accident, the memories of your mother resurfaced and he returned to the same devastated state he was when she died. You might just be going for nothing…"_

Carolyn Hope O'Malley sighed. The car accident the week before the start of her fourth semester at Stanford the year before had almost killed her, and had killed the baby growing inside her. The grief and memories had almost killed her father, and he hadn't been the same since.

* * *

Carolyn sat in her taxi outside the warm and inviting house for some time after the driver had pulled up.

"Ma'am?" he asked, trying to get her attention. "We're here."

Her attention snapped back to the kind man, and she smiled through the tears which had started to run down her cheeks yet again.

"Do you know who lives there, it's a mighty big house?" he asked, yet again trying to gain her attention.

She continued to stare at the massive house, all its lights on, a general sense of warmth and love radiating from the windows and doors.

"Yeah," she whispered. "My family; my friends; the ones who can save my father from his self-destructive mind; and the only people left in the world, other than my boss, that are left to help me…"

Suddenly, a front light came on, and two people stepped out the front door. Carolyn shrunk in her seat, but the driver interrupted her.

"Sorry, luv, but I have another run to make, you're gonna have to leave now."

She sighed. "Thanks so much. Here's a tip." She handed over the money and opened the door.

She grabbed her luggage from the boot of the taxi, and started to walk up the footpath towards the couple at the door.

Carolyn was already starting to doubt herself. What if they didn't remember her? What if they didn't come back to Seattle to help?

"Can I help you?"

She snapped out of her reverie, having been interrupted at the bottom of the driveway by one of the couple; a girl, about 17, when she called out.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Doctor Shepherd. Or Doctor Grey, or whatever Meredith is calling herself these days."

"Doctor Meredith Shepherd?" the boy asked. He was about 17 as well.

"Yeah," Carolyn replied. "Do you know her?"

"Of course I know her," the boy answered. "She's my mother. I'm…"

"Ethan. I know you, and you must be Montana Sloan. I know all of you. Haven't seen you since you were kids, but I remember. I'm Carolyn. Carolyn O'Malley."

Ethan gasped. Montana screamed. Carolyn stared.

* * *

Meredith, Derek, Addison and Mark were inside the Shepherd mansion when they heard a scream from outside.

Poking their heads into the living room, Mere and Addie noticed Ethan and Montana were missing from the large congregation of children.

"Where are they?" Mark asked from the front door.

"In the front garden somewhere," Emma replied, not looking up from playing with Bailey. "Said something about it being too crowded in here."

Derek quickly turned on the outside lights and went to investigate the scream, with the other three adults behind him.

"Ethan? Montana?" Mark started calling once they reached the garden, the front door barely closed behind them.

"Down here!" Ethan's loud voice called, indicating the footpath at the bottom of the driveway.

Addison and Meredith ran down to their seventeen year old children, and were surprised to see an older woman with them.

"Oh my God," she gasped, spotting Meredith running down.

"Who are you?" the Shepherd matriarch asked.

Carolyn stared. "Meredith Grey, oh my God, Meredith Grey…" she muttered before passing out. Derek and Mark caught the girl easily between them.

"Mere," Derek asked. "Since when did you go by Grey?"

Meredith stared at the woman in her husband's arms. "I gave up my maiden name at our wedding…" she whispered. "But I know this girl; we all do. She's George and Carol's baby girl. She's Carolyn."

Everyone stared at Meredith. "Who?"

"You remember George's first wife, Carol, and how she died in the car accident in San Francisco? Well, Addie saved the baby. George named her Carolyn after her mother. This is Carolyn Hope O'Malley."

The group turned to stare back at her.

"I wonder why she's here." Ethan murmured.

"Don't we all," Derek replied under his breath, carrying the girl back up the steep driveway.

"Mark, you can get her bags," he muttered as an afterthought.

* * *

Despite being full, the hospital room was quiet. No, not quiet; silent; deathly silent.

No noise came from the people, their bodies still, each afraid to move at the terrible prospect of setting George off on another rampage.

George O'Malley himself was silent. Awake, yes, but completely silent.

He had been a shell of his former self since Carolyn's accident the year before.

* * *

Addison closed the sliding doors behind them as she, Meredith, Derek, Mark and Carolyn entered the study, ready to talk to a member of their family.

"Carolyn? Carolyn…" Meredith tried to wake her gently before resorting to using the smelling salts.

"What?" she muttered under her voice, trying to swat away her 'disturber' with her hand.

"Carolyn, you have to wake up," Meredith pressed again.

She stirred, this time opening her eyes, but gasped again when she saw Meredith's kind eyes staring into hers.

"Aunt Meredith…"

"Carolyn, you need to tell me why you're here," she said, helping the girl into a sitting position.

Carolyn took a deep breath, not really ready for what she was about to say.

"Well," she began. "About a year ago, I was about to begin my fourth semester at Stanford Med, when I was in a car crash. The other person died instantly, but I escaped serious harm… except for the fact that I was pregnant at the time. The accident caused me to miscarry."

Addison stared at Carolyn with absolute wonder in her eyes; Meredith's shed pity with every tear; Mark and Derek couldn't say a word.

"Why did you come?" Addison asked in a whisper.

Carolyn's body shook with each tear that ran down her face. "With the accident, Daddy fell into a grief-stricken state, one that parallels the one that he fell into when Mom died; the only different thing is he needed to stay here for me. Now, there's no one to bring him out of his memories. Olivia and the girls are doing more harm than good; Izzie being there only made things worse; Aunt Miranda doesn't think there'll be much left for Meredith to salvage, if she even goes home to try and help."

Meredith turned to face the young woman. "Carolyn, who's with George?"

"My stepmother and sisters are there all the time, Olivia has taken a leave of absence from her work and the girls are there before and after school; Izzie, Alex and Miranda are there whenever they are off duty, taking turns visiting, and their kids basically live at the hospital. Christina and Preston arrived a few days before I left, with Richard and Kyle in tow. They all pop in every now and again, but all they do is sit in silence."

"Why?" Mark asked.

Carolyn turned to look at him. "Any attempt to talk to him, to comfort him, anything, ends up in him screaming… yelling… no one can get through to him. Miranda was hoping you could help…" She looked directly at Meredith.

Meredith met her eyes, and they did not waver for minutes.

"Miranda Bailey needs my help?" she asked. Carolyn nodded. Meredith looked to her husband, to their best friends, then back to their visitor.

"Just me, or could we all help?" Derek asked.

"Why don't you call her and ask?" Addison countered. "We haven't been to Seattle in years, and you two haven't been back since…"

"Since we lost Angie," Meredith whispered. "That was twelve years ago."

Carolyn nodded. "Call Miranda and ask, I know William will love to see you again, and I'm sure everyone else can make their way home to help Daddy."

Meredith nodded, stepping forward to hug Carolyn, to hug her niece.

Carolyn's tight hold on her emotions snapped as soon as she enveloped her arms around her aunt, one she had not really known.

"Shh, Caro, shhh…" Meredith tried to soothe her, just as she tried with her other children. "Caro, we're going to go home to help George."

* * *

Miranda Bailey was running through her new Seattle Grace; the one that had been rebuilt eleven years before; towards the only room on the surgical floor which didn't hold one of her patients – George O'Malley's room. She was running because she had news.

"Doctor Bailey! Chief!" she was stopped by her head of paediatrics and neonatal surgery, Izzie Karev. Her husband, Alex, had only narrowly missed being head, but Izzie was slightly better than Alex, even though both were Addison Sloan's protégés. Alex had changed from Plastics to Neonatal after the original Grace had blown up.

"What's up Izzie? I have to talk to George," she hurried. Miranda kept moving quickly towards his room.

"Miranda, I need to know if it's true," she said, stopping the vertically challenged woman in her tracks.

"Izzie Stevens, what has Nurse Debbie been spreading this time?" Miranda asked, crossing her arms in her typical 'Nazi' fashion.

"Bailey, I heard that Meredith and Derek are coming back; Mark and Addison too. Is it true?"

Bailey frowned, looking around. "In here, now," she muttered, pushing Izzie towards a supply closet.

Izzie was confused. As soon as the door closed, Miranda turned to Izzie, one of her last interns.

"Izzie, you can't tell anyone this," she started in her kind, soft tone, one that she didn't use often. "Understand?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Yes, the Shepherd's and the Sloan's are coming back, but only to visit, to try and bring George back. Meredith is dragging her troop of nine to Seattle; Addison's contacting her oldest girls to fly them here; Christina called her three oldest to have them here, and I suggest you call Evelyn and bring her here too. Carolyn wanted to get everyone here just in case something happens to George."

Izzie nodded again, "And what about Richard Webber? When are we going to tell Meredith that the man she thought of as her father has died?"

Miranda half-smiled, "No one knows except you, me, Alex and the Burke's. That's why I want everyone here too, so they can all stay for the funeral."

Izzie bowed her head slightly, "Yeah, that will surprise them. When do they arrive?"

Miranda smiled fully now, "They'll be here within the week. Make sure Derek's mansion is opened up so they can fit their whole brood in there, plus some."

Izzie smiled with her Chief of Surgery, "Yeah, plus everyone."

* * *

Meredith, Derek, Mark and Addison stood surrounded by thirteen children aged between twenty and two at Brisbane International Airport.

The Qantas flight staff catering their flight were surprised at the number of people they had to accommodate from one family on their Seattle run.

"Excuse me? Are you the Seattle Grace party?" one of them asked.

Meredith nodded in reply. "Yes we are. Can I help you?"

The one in charge stepped forward to face Meredith. "Ma'am, we have orders from someone at Seattle Grace to upgrade you to business class and have you expressed there immediately."

Meredith Shepherd smiled. "Thank you. When will we be able to leave?"

"Right away, ma'am. If you'll just follow me?" she turned and moved her arm, ushering the group towards the gate.

"Yes, yes we will," Derek replied, grabbing his youngest daughter and leading the way, everyone else not far behind.

* * *

Okay, so this didn't end up as an Olivia and George story, just leading up to a large homecoming. And sorry for taking so long to update; Year 12 is hectic. I'm sure any high school seniors would understand, and anyone who's been there before!

Thanks, and please review, my inbox hasn't been loved in a long time.

Cheers, Emma.


End file.
